Dariku Untuk Kau Baca
by reynyah
Summary: Aku akan menjadi bunga dandelion, membiarkanmu terbang jauh, pergi mengejar impianmu. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah lupakan aku sebagaimana aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sebagai orang yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku, juga mengisi hatiku. / Dibuat untuk memenuhi request Sae Hinata. RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, de el el

* * *

**Dibuat untuk memenuhi ****_request_**** Sae Hinata!**

**Selamat menikmati bacaan ini!**

* * *

**Dariku Untuk Kau Baca**

A RintoxLenka story

by reynyah

* * *

Aku dan Rinto sudah lama kenal, entah berapa lama. Mungkin lima tahun? Enam tahun? Tujuh tahun? Atau mungkin sepuluh tahun? Entahlah, yang jelas, aku sudah bermain bersamanya sejak kecil. Ibu kami adalah dua orang yang bekerja pada satu orang yang sama, sebagai penjahit. Ya, mereka berdua adalah penjahit. Syukurnya, walau hanya bekerja sebagai penjahit, keluargaku dan Rinto tidak pernah kekurangan suatu apapun.

Ayahku dan ayah Rinto? Mereka berdua telah tiada, tetapi mereka tidak meninggal bersamaan. Ayahku meninggal sebelum aku keluar dari kandungan sedangkan ayah Rinto meninggal tahun lalu, akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas yang tidak pernah kami duga. Jadi kini, ibuku dan ibunya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kami.

Kami bersekolah di sebuah sekolah yang tidak begitu terkenal, tetapi guru-gurunya cukup berpengalaman sehingga murid-muridnya tidak pernah merasa tidak puas dengan guru-gurunya. Guru-guru di sekolahku, SMA Loid, baik hati, ramah, sabar, dan tidak pernah marah. Beruntungnya lagi, para guru selalu menyampaikan materi dengan cara yang sebagaimana seharusnya. Hal itulah yang membuat para orang tua murid tidak pernah protes dengan apa yang dilakukan guru-guru pada muridnya.

Aku sudah bersekolah di sini sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, yang berarti kini aku adalah siswi kelas 10 semester dua. Aku dan Rinto sekelas dan duduk sebangku. Kami sering bertengkar sehingga mengganggu kesejahteraan umum, yakni kesejahteraan murid-murid satu kelas.

Kami memang susah akur, tetapi kami sebenarnya sangat akur.

Bingung? Sama denganku.

Suatu hari, Rinto tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama denganku. Ibunya bilang, Rinto ada perlu dulu entah kemana. Akhirnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah, berjalan sendiri dalam keheningan. Rasanya aneh sekali, biasanya ada Rinto di sampingku, melakukan apa saja untuk membuat kerusuhan di pagi hari. Kalau keisengannya sedang mencapai titik maksimal, dia akan mencubit-cubiti pipiku dengan gemas, menarik-narik kucir rambutku, memainkan poniku, menahan tas ranselku dari belakang, atau—yang paling menyebalkan karena membuatku berdebar-debar—merangkulku sok mesra.

Walau harus aku akui, aku bahagia jika dia melakukannya.

Ah ya, walau Rinto adalah orang yang amat sangat jahil, dia juga merupakan seseorang yang jenius. Nilainya tidak pernah berada di bawah angka sembilan dan dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di kelas. Aku? Aku memang tidak malas belajar dan selalu mengerjakan PR, tetapi nilaiku tidak sering berada di puncak. Nilai rata-rataku selalu delapan, berbeda satu koma sekian poin dengan Rinto. Aku juga tidak selalu mendapat peringkat dua. Kadang aku ada di peringkat tiga, kadang juga empat. Beruntungnya, aku tidak pernah berada di bawah lima besar.

Dan rupanya pagi ini, aku menerima kabar baik yang juga buruk.

"Lenka-chan!" panggil Rinto yang baru tiba di kelas. "_Ohayou_!" sapanya sambil menjawil hidungku gemas.

Aku mendengus pelan lalu tertawa bersamanya. "_Ohayou mo,_" jawabku. "Kamu dari mana saja, Rinto-kun?"

"Tebak!"

Aku mendengus lagi. "Tidak mau!"

"Ah, Lenka-chan," keluh Rinto sambil menggembungkan pipi kanannya. "Ya sudah! Jadi, tadi pagi aku sudah berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah karena—"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" potongku sebal. Harusnya dia tahu kalau aku benci berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Kenapa Rinto tidak juga sadar, sih?

"Dengarkan dulu," ucap Rinto sabar. "Aku ditelepon pagi-pagi sekali. Aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu karena aku tahu kamu lelah akibat latihan renang kemarin. Jadi, aku pergi sendirian ke sekolah."

Aku diam saja, tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya aku tersanjung dengan rasa pedulinya terhadapku. Aku memang sudah salah sangka. "Lalu, untuk apa kamu berangkat pagi-pagi?"

"Ah, aku ditawari sesuatu," jawab Rinto sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas hijau kepadaku. "Itu adalah beasiswa sekolah di Inggris! Katanya, kalau aku berhasil lulus tes tertulis dan wawancaranya, aku akan menghabiskan masa SMA-ku di sana!"

_Dan meninggalkanku?_ batinku sedih. Aku membaca brosur yang diserahkan Rinto itu lalu menghela napas pelan. "_Omedetou_, Rinto-kun," ucapku berusaha tersenyum meski hati ini rasanya sakit sekali. "Semoga kamu lulus tes, ya."

Rinto tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. "_Arigatou,_ Lenka-chan."

Aku mendengus sebal (lagi). "_Mou,_ kalau kamu mau berterimakasih padaku, caranya bukan dengan mengacak-acak rambutku ini, tahu!"

Rinto terkekeh. "Oh ya." Raut wajah Rinto berubah serius. "Lenka-chan mau tahu kapan aku berangkat ke Inggris kalau aku lulus tes ini?"

"Kapan?"

"Paling lambat dua bulan lagi."

Seketika tubuhku lemas. Rinto akan pergi paling lambat dua bulan lagi. Itu artinya, setelah jangka waktu dua bulan itu, aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tidak akan berangkat sekolah bersamanya lagi, tidak akan bertengkar dengannya lagi, tidak akan diganggu olehnya lagi, tidak akan mengobrol dengannya lagi...

Tidak, aku tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

"Lenka-chan," panggil Rinto. "Kalau nanti aku pergi... tidak apa-apa, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Aku tahu itu senyum palsu, aku tahu sekali. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Sayang potensimu kalau kau tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik." Kalimat terakhir ini aku ucapkan dengan sungguh-sungguh, sangat sungguh-sungguh.

Rinto tersenyum. "Benar, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kamu tidak akan menangis ketika aku pergi, janji?"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku tidak menangis, berarti aku tidak menyayangimu."

"Benar juga," balas Rinto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ya sudah, kamu tidak boleh menangis berlebihan ya, Lenka-chan? Kamu tidak boleh bunuh diri hanya karena aku pergi."

Aku tertawa geli. "Aku tidak pernah sampai berpikir untuk membunuh diriku sendiri hanya karena kau pergi. Memangnya kau ini apa? Oksigen?"

"Bukan," jawab Rinto. "Aku adalah hemoglobin."

Dan kami berdua tertawa.

* * *

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Satu atau dua?

Rinto sudah pergi, benar-benar pergi. Dia berhasil lulus dalam tes beasiswa itu. Dia kini ada di Inggris, melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana, dan mungkin saja berencana untuk kuliah dan menetap di sana. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku sangat merindukannya.

Itu sebabnya aku memberinya surat sebelum dia pergi. Aku ingin dia mengenangku di sana. Aku ingin... separuh diriku ada di sana, menemaninya bersekolah, tertawa, merenung, mengerjakan tugas, tersenyum, mengobrol...

Ah, sial, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

* * *

_"Rinto-kun besok pergi?"_

_"Iya," jawab Rinto. "Lenka-chan tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara. Kamu sekolah saja, di sini, tidak perlu melihatku pergi."_

_Aku tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna oranye. "Jangan dibuka sekarang atau saat di pesawat. Buka saat kau sudah tiba di tempat tinggalmu di sana."_

_"Apa ini?"_

_"Sesuatu dariku untuk kau baca."_

_"Akan kujaga baik-baik," ucapnya sambil memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. "_Arigatou_, Lenka-chan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat paling baik selama ini."_

_Aku tersenyum. "_Douita_."_

* * *

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu dan tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan sesuatu akan terjadi.

Seperti aku saat ini.

Aku sudah lulus SMA saat ini. Ibuku dan Ibu Rinto menghadiri acara wisudaku. Semua orang bersorak untukku. Ya, aku adalah peraih nilai tertinggi di SMA Loid tahun ini. Wajar saja bagiku, karena tidak ada Rinto sekarang.

Kalau ada Rinto, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan berdiri di podium dan membacakan pidato untuk para lulusan, para adik kelas, para guru, para orang tua murid, dan para undangan lainnya.

Sudah pasti dialah yang akan mendapat nilai paling tinggi. Sejak dulu, Rinto tidak terkalahkan.

Aku menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum memulai pidatoku. Setelah memastikan semua orang diam dan menungguku, aku berkata, "Selamat siang kepada semua yang hadir di sini..."

Dan aku terus membacakan pidatoku sampai seseorang—MC acara ini, seingatku—berseru, "Baiklah, terima kasih Kamine-san! Kagamine-san, silakan naik ke panggung!"

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Aku yang merasa urusanku di podium sudah selesai segera turun dari panggung ketika tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan yang hangat menahan lenganku.

Aku tidak pernah lupa... tangan ini, sentuhan ini, kehangatan ini...

Aku membalikkan badanku. Iris _aquamarine_-ku menemukan mata _aquamarine_ lain yang merupakan milik seseorang yang tengah menahan lenganku. Mata ini... hidung ini... bibir ini... pipi ini... bahkan gaya rambut ini, potongan rambut... aku tidak pernah melupakan kombinasinya. Semuanya selalu ada di dalam rekaman memoriku dan tidak akan pernah hilang meski aku terkena amnesia sekalipun.

Setelah aku dapat menemukan suaraku, aku mengucap, "R-Rinto-kun...?"

Dan aku segera ditarik ke dalam pelukannya.

Sorak sorai tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Aku masih belum dapat melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhku rasanya membeku. Aku membiarkan Rinto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasa tubuhku mulai mencair. Kuangkat tanganku dan kuletakkan di punggungnya. Dia tidak menolak, dia tidak hilang, tidak kabur. Aku membelalakkan mata dan seketika itu juga sadar bahwa sejak tadi orang yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah Rinto, Kagamine Rinto!

Sahabatku yang pergi meninggalkanku ke Inggris selama dua tahun untuk menempuh pendidikan! Astaga!

Maka, akupun balas memeluknya.

"Rinto-kun..."

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu," ucap Rinto. "Kau... aku... tidak pernah menyangka..."

"Lupakan saja," ucapku sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati momen bahagia ini karena aku takut aku tengah bermimpi. "Kau sudah di sini..."

Rinto melepas pelukannya lalu menatapku langsung di mataku, membuat wajahku merona. "Dan aku datang ke sini untuk meminta sesuatu padamu."

Alisku terangkat sedikit. "Apa?"

"Aku memintamu untuk ikut bersamaku ke London."

"A-apa?"

"Bersama ibumu, juga ibuku."

"..."

"Kemudian aku juga memintamu untuk menjadi..." Rinto diam sejenak. "Kekasihku."

Mataku membelalak.

"Dan setelah kau setuju untuk menjadi kekasihku, aku akan menikahimu."

Dan itu benar-benar saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

* * *

_Untuk Rinto,  
di London?_

_Hai, bagaimana rasanya berkendara dengan pesawat untuk pertama kali? Melelahkan? Atau justru menyenangkan? Apa kau menyukainya? Atau jangan-jangan kau fobia terhadap ketinggian?_

_Bagaimana London? Dingin? Di Tokyo masih dingin, musim dingin belum berakhir, kau tahu itu. Kini, aku dan Kaasan sibuk membantu Basan pindah ke rumahku, kamu tahu? Ibumu akan tinggal di rumahku mulai hari ini. Dia tidak mau tinggal sendiri, Rinto, tetapi dia juga tidak mau mematahkan mimpimu._

_Hari-hari di sekolah tanpamu ketika kamu sedang sakit rasanya seperti kota mati bagiku. Tidak ada tawa yang keluar dari mulutku, tidak ada dengusan tidak berarti akibat keisenganmu, tidak ada jawilan yang mendarat tiba-tiba di hidungku, tidak ada kisah kepalaku tertarik karena kucirku ditarik olehmu, tidak ada lagi yang menarik ranselku dari belakang, tidak ada..._

_Itu hanya beberapa hari, ketika kamu absen sekolah karena sakit._

_Dapatkah kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku ketika kau ada di London selama bertahun-tahun dan aku harus mengalami semua itu selama bertahun-tahun pula?_

_Mungkin aku akan mati rasa._

_Saat menulis surat ini, jujur saja aku bingung. Kenapa kau yang sebegitu menyebalkannya padaku bisa menjadi teman mainku, teman dekatku, sampai-sampai menjadi sahabatku? Apa yang salah padaku sehingga mau menerima orang sepertimu menjadi sahabatku? Apa mataku bermasalah? Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan kacamata. Mataku baik-baik saja._

_Aku sadar, Rinto, kalau aku sudah mencintaimu._

_Ironis sekali, aku menyadarinya saat kau sudah berjarak ribuan mil dariku. Lebih ironisnya lagi, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena aku tidak punya ponsel atau semacamnya untuk berkomunikasi denganmu. Menyedihkan, aku tidak akan bisa mengetahui kabarmu sama sekali._

_Padahal aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Rinto._

_Aku akan menjadi bunga dandelion, membiarkanmu terbang jauh, pergi mengejar impianmu. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah lupakan aku, Rinto, sebagaimana aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sebagai pemuda yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku, juga mengisi hatiku._

_Sampai jumpa, kuharap kita bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti._

_Entah kapan._

_Kamine Lenka_

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

Selesai! Akhirnyaaaa~

Agak kecepetan alurnya, ya? Gomen, gomen u_u

Silakan _review_! X3


End file.
